


Thigh Hickeys, Pt. II

by Leatherboundbirate



Category: Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Body Dysmorphia, F/M, Hickies, branding if you squint, negative comments about plus size bodies, plussize!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherboundbirate/pseuds/Leatherboundbirate
Summary: Part II of what I think about the ADCU boys and thigh hickies. Purely self-indulgent.Some jerk-faces said mean things about your thighs and Matt shows you how much he loves them.
Relationships: Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Thigh Hickeys, Pt. II

Walking down the busy street, tears streaming down your face, howls of laughter echoing behind you, you send the text.

**_Can I come over? Please._ **

A few minutes later, your phone vibrates with a response.

**_Use your key._ **

* * *

You twist the handle and enter the apartment–-Kylo Ren Funko Pop!s and other Star Wars memorabilia greeting you. You make your way quickly to the bathroom and click the door shut, learning against it with your eyes closed. When you open them, you catch a glimpse of yourself in the full mirror. Grimacing, you look down at the mid-thigh length dress you chose to wear today, more tears streaming quietly down your face. The worst part is that you left home this morning feeling great about yourself and all it took was the words of a complete stranger to send that tower of confidence crumbling down.

Taking a few deep breaths, you collect yourself and move to the sink to splash some cold water on your face, trying to clear away the puffiness. After you compose yourself, you exit the bathroom and head to the living area. You halt in your spot when you catch a glimpse of the brown jumpsuit and bright orange vest. He must have been at work.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, never one to dance around a subject.

“Nothing, Matty, I’m fine. I just wanted to see you,” you reply quietly.

He takes a few steps forward to close the gap between the two of you and brings his hand up to your face, brushing a thumb over your cheek.

“You’ve been crying,” he grit out, teeth grinding.

Letting out a small sigh and looking to the ground, you give him a slight nod. His hand moves under your chin and grips it tight, bringing your face back up until your eyes meet his again.

“Who?” was all he asked, rage simmering in his black eyes behind the wire-frame glasses.

“No one in particular, just some random guys being jerks.”

“What did they say?”

You lip quivers and you avert your eyes again, feeling the prick of tears resurfacing.

“ _Starfish_?” he questions, tugging on your chin again, voice hard.

“Okay, fine!” you huff, finally coming out with it, “I was walking home when I passed this group of guys. One of them started making booming and crashing sounds before making a joke about ‘thunder thighs’ and then they all started laughing. Saying how I’m too fat to be wearing sundresses,” you cried, burying your now again damp face against his chest in between the neon vest straps.

Despite the rage filling him, making his body tight with anger, he wraps those long arms around you and lets you get it out. Once you are finally out of tears to shed and the sobs stop wracking your body, he pulls you away and…

“Ugh, Matt!” you wail, wiping away the saliva where he just licked the salty tears right off of your cheek.

He lowers himself slightly so that he’s eye level with you, “You’re going to let a few _weak boys_ ruin your whole day?” hands now touching the back of your knees and trailing slowly up your thighs, “let them make you think the worst of yourself?” fingers skimming under the hem of your short dress, “ _give them your tears_?” he snaps, hands gripping your ass cheeks, nails biting. He kisses and then bites your jaw, following the path up to your ear where he whispers harshly, “Your tears belong to _me_.”

Still cupping you from behind, he grips you tighter and presses the front of your body into himself, the hard tip of his cock digging into your round belly, “You look sexy as fuck, Starfish.” He walks you back slowly until your legs hit the edge of the couch and leads you down to sit in the middle, giving you a hard biting kiss, teeth clashing and tongues warring, until you’re gasping and leaning in for more.

He pulls away and straightens upright, looking you up and down, head tilting to the side. With his eyes lingering on your thighs, and removes his vest before tossing it to the side.

Matt kneels in front of you, spreading you apart to make room for his body to slide in. This time when he touches you, he starts the slow ascension up your legs from the front and bunches your dress up to rest around your belly, leaving your bottom half completely exposed to him, save for your panties. He lightly scratches his fingernails down your thick thighs, a small pleasurable sigh leaving your mouth as your head hits the back cushion and your eyes close.

_Smack!_

Your head jolts up at the searing feeling, eyes popping back open.

_Smack!_

“Fuckin’ _love_ these thighs,” another _smack!_ followed by a kiss to the raw skin, “love that I can get a handful of them,” he says, grabbing them for emphasis.

_Smack!_ Another kiss followed by a bite, making you moan his name out loud.

“Love how they feel wrapped around my waist,” he mumbles in between bites and sucks. Your hands dig into his hair, needing something to hold on to while he gives your thighs attention, head resting against the back of the couch again.

“Love how they feel squeezing around my head.”

When he reaches your inner thigh, he stops biting and licks slowly up toward the center, tongue reaching your panties and digging the tip in slightly, tasting your slick through the thin material You pull on his curly blonde hair and grind yourself onto his face–-a deep growl escaping from him. He continues his journey to the other thigh where he begins sucking marks into your skin, “I would die a happy man if it was between these legs.”

With one last particularly hard bite to your outer thigh, Matt pulls back, resting on his haunches, jumpsuit tented and straining, a dark wet spot on the tan suit, clearly visible where his enormous dick is leaking. A possessive look on his face, his eyes glance down to your thighs where yours follow. Jaw dropped in shock, you sit up taut to inspect what he had done.

Dark hickies fucking _cover_ your thighs, but the the shocking part is the very clear marks spelling out a word.

M-A-T-T

Wordlessly, you look back into his eyes.

“Don’t ever let some piece of shit make you feel bad about yourself again. You’re fuckin perfect. And you’re all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \- HR Shells  
> [Come chat with me on Tumblr!](https://leatherboundbirate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
